


The Sabbath Queen

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Mini<br/>G - PG13</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sabbath Queen

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Kings 2015 on @diary: wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202428605.htm

**Название:** The Sabbath Queen  
 **Переводчик:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Размер:** мини, 1931 слово  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** жон Константин/Джек Бенджамин, Мишель Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин, преподобный Самуэлс, Чез Ченддлер  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** кроссовер, мистика  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** чтобы спасти сестру Джек готов на всё  
 **Примечание:** 1\. Кроссовер с сериалом «Константин». 2. Королева Воскресения — вольный перевод «The Sabbath Queen» — название книги, которую Сайлас читает своей дочери Мишель во время её болезни, и по совместительству название восьмой серии Королей. Всё остальное, связанное с ней, полностью выдумано  
 **Размещение:** только после деанона

— Джон, это закрытая страна — ты туда даже не попадёшь!  
— Не волнуйся, у меня всё схвачено. — Он хаотично мечется по комнате, распихивая вещи в свой нелепый саквояж и в нормальный человеческий чемодан. — Всегда хотел выяснить, есть ли в их бабочках что-нибудь действительно магическое или всё это бабушкины сказки и пустые суеверия.  
— Это королевская семья, тебя к ним даже на пушечный выстрел не подпустят, причём в прямом смысле. Это опасно! — не унимается Чез.  
— Ой, не опаснее, чем есть твою стряпню! Я найду способ.  
— Ты идиот. Это самоубийство!  
— Да не переживай ты так. — Джон наконец-то останавливается перед зеркалом, чуть распускает галстук, ерошит и без того стоящие дыбом волосы, разворачивается к другу и осторожно кладёт руки ему на плечи. — К тому же за мной должок перед их первосвященником: он здорово меня выручил однажды. А по счетам нужно платить, ты понимаешь.  
Он быстро отстраняется, берёт уже уложенные вещи и направляется к выходу.  
— Со мной ничего не случится! — уверенно говорит Джон. Не выдерживает и добавляет в закрывающуюся за спиной дверь: — А если всё-таки случится, убедись, что меня кремировали!  
— Идиот, — повторяет Чез, устало качая головой и пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

***

Госпиталь огромен, он больше похож на замок или тюрьму. В палате Мишель просторно и почти всегда холодно. «Как в склепе», — думает Джек, но быстро прогоняет неуместные здесь мысли. Он сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и прислушивается к хриплому дыханию сестры. Джеку больно: иногда ему кажется, что он чувствует боль Мишель как свою. Близнецы связаны на всю жизнь, и сейчас он ощущает эту связь особенно остро. Джеку страшно: он часто видит женщину, с чёрными волосами, с ледяными неживыми глазами. Он слышит музыку, постоянно, ничто не может заставить её затихнуть: ни молитвы, ни алкоголь. Он перевернул всю дворцовую библиотеку и не только её, он отыскал все книги по оккультным наукам, он точно знает, что запомнил и нарисовал всё правильно, и искренне хочет верить, что это поможет, что это вернёт ему сестру.  
На пороге палаты появляется Сайлас, Джек поднимает голову, собирается встать и замирает, наталкиваясь на гневный взгляд отца, будто на стену. Тот смотрит ему за спину, и Джек медленно оборачивается, уже начиная понимать, где прокололся: уголок ковра чуть загнулся, открывая край пентаграммы.  
— Вон, — в ту же секунду яростно шепчет отец — даже сейчас он думает о том, чтобы не потревожить Мишель. — Вон отсюда! Тебе запрещено появляться здесь снова.  
Джек выбегает из палаты, успевая заметить, как Сайлас срывает пиджак, падает на колени, отдёргивает ковёр и начинает судорожно размазывать по полу все так старательно выведенные Джеком линии.  
«Нет!» — хочется кричать Джеку, но он понимает, что отец скорее убьёт его сейчас, чем позволит всё объяснить, а уж тем более поверит.  
— Он всё испортил, всё испортил, — в отчаянии шепчет Джек, плутая по бесконечным коридорам госпиталя.

***

Ноги сами приносят его к церкви. Он заходит внутрь, вдыхает знакомый с детства тяжёлый запах и немного успокаивается. Он видит у алтаря преподобного Самуэлса, судорожно выдыхает, принимая нелёгкое решение, и уверенно идёт к нему.  
— Вы должны помочь ей, — говорит Джек. В его глазах блестят слёзы, а в голосе за напускной наглостью сквозит страх сделать всё ещё хуже. — Я знаю, вы можете. Я видел те книги, что хранятся у вас.  
Во взгляде Первосвященника нет и капли удивления, лишь боль и искреннее сочувствие:  
— Нет, я больше не могу, извини меня. Но тот, кто сможет, уже едет сюда. Нужно ещё немного подождать, сынок.

***

Поскольку появляться в госпитале у Мишель Джек пока не решается, да и нарываться во дворце на ещё не остывшего отца не очень хочется, почти всё свободное время он проводит у церкви. Джеку почему-то кажется очень важным, что долгожданного незнакомца, на которого возложено столько надежд, первым должен увидеть именно он. Однако когда возле главного входа тормозит такси, он заставляет себя остаться на месте, а не рвануться навстречу. Светловолосый мужчина в белой рубашке успевает выкурить сигарету до фильтра всего за несколько шагов от такси до Джека.  
— Джон. Джон Константин, — представляется он, вытаскивая зубами ещё одну сигарету и протягивая Джеку мятую пачку вместо визитки. Джек и не думал, насколько ему всё это время хотелось курить, поэтому движение выходит слегка жадным.  
Он выдыхает дым и пожимает протянутую руку:  
— Джек Бенджамин.  
— О, ничего себе гостеприимство — меня встречает сам кронпринц! Прогуляемся?  
— Может быть, навестить сначала преподобного Самуэлса? — приподнимает брови Джек.  
— Успеется. С тобой интереснее. Идём, покажешь мне тут всё. И давай сразу без церемоний! — легко улыбается Джон. — Расскажи-ка, зачем меня сюда позвали и чем я могу помочь?  
И Джек рассказывает всё, что знает, всё, что прочёл в книгах, что видит и слышит по ночам. Джон слушает внимательно, не перебивая, лишь уточняет детали. А когда Джек заканчивает, во взгляде Джона куда больше уважения, пусть он и скрывает это за очередной усмешкой:  
— Ты проделал огромную работу, парень. Вряд ли, конечно тот, кого ты позвал, смог бы её спасти, но охрана неплохая. Была бы, если бы никто не вмешался. Отличная попытка.  
— Ты знаешь, что делать, как спасти её? — надежды в голосе Джека гораздо больше, чем он хотел бы показать.  
— Есть несколько идей, но мне обязательно нужно попасть к ней в палату. Я в курсе, что тебе туда сейчас путь заказан, но постарайся придумать что-нибудь. А я пока пойду отдыхать, устал с дороги, знаешь ли. До встречи завтра. Не опаздывай!  
Джек и слова не успевает сказать, а Константин уже уверенно шагает обратно к церкви.

***  
— Томасина, пожалуйста, ты же знаешь лучше всех, я никогда не причиню ей вреда, — слёзы в голосе Джека абсолютно искренни: он не может подвести Джона, подвести сестру, он должен доказать отцу, что был прав, в конце концов. — Я не видел её три дня, мы никогда не расстаёмся так надолго!  
И он видит это в её глазах: что-то ломается внутри, теплеет, — и лицо Томасины из привычной неподвижно-учтивой маски становится живым, почти красивым. Жаль, что никто, кроме Джека, не видит её такой — любящей, сопереживающей, заботливой. И он понимает, что победил, будто ему снова десять и он смог уговорить её отпустить их с Мишель ночью на крышу смотреть на звездопад. Томасина протягивает ему ключи, он нежно целует её в щёку, точно так же, как в детстве, и выскальзывает из комнаты.

***

Мишель спит неспокойно. Джек видит, как под веками нервно бегают зрачки. Ему, как и всегда здесь, холодно и неуютно. Джон медленно ходит по палате, разглядывая всё вокруг, чуть ли не нюхая стены, изучая, шепча что-то на латыни. Он подходит к прикроватному столику, берёт с него книгу и резко оборачивается к Джеку:  
— Откуда это здесь?  
— Отец читает ей вслух, часто, — отвечает Джек. И считает нужным пояснить: — И никогда не дочитывает до конца.  
— Понятно, — он кладёт книгу на место, — уходим. Вернёмся ночью, когда здесь точно никого не будет. К тому же нужно подготовиться.

***

Солнце в Гильбоа садится очень быстро, и оно уже почти успевает спрятаться за горизонт, когда они доходят от госпиталя до церкви. Последние лучи очерчивают тени, природа кажется притихшей, затаившейся. Джек не выдерживает:  
— Кто она?  
— Королева Воскресения? Её часто путают с одним из обличий Смерти, но ошибочно. Она не убивает, на самом деле. Скорее наоборот: может спасти. Она приходит к умирающим, чаще детям, окружённым скорбящими родственниками, и собирает Дары. Если Даров достаточно и Королева удовлетворена ими, она может вылечить ребёнка. Если нет, то просто позволит всему идти своим чередом. Проблема в том, что она способна контактировать отнюдь не с каждым, кто готов жертвовать. Чаще всего первым дарителем становится сама жертва — если не упрямится, конечно, — остальными же те, кто сильнее всех любят её. Из-за этого ты постоянно видишь и слышишь Королеву, но подойти она к тебе не может, потому что ты навешал на себя столько оберегов, что непонятно, как у вас тут вся нечисть не передохла. Скорее всего, вторым стал твой отец. Он, кстати, Златоуст. Знаешь, кто это? — Джон наконец-то оборачивается к Джеку, тот отрицательно качает головой, и тогда он продолжает: — Может оживлять персонажей книг. Из-за него Королева сюда и попала: путешествует она именно таким образом. Дар у него слабый, но в стрессовом состоянии хватило. Между прочим, передаётся по наследству, так что на твоём месте я бы Кинга вслух читать не стал. Жди меня здесь.  
Джон скрывается за алтарём, и Джек остаётся в церкви один. Константин возвращается через полчаса, чуть более хмурый и с большой старомодной сумкой.  
— Значит, план такой, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжает он, шагая по направлению к госпиталю, — мы вызываем её на очную ставку, пытаемся прогнать восвояси, желательно поглубже, чтобы другим жизнь не портила, попутно обнуляем уже совершённые сделки. Если не получится, — тут Константин резко останавливается, заставляя остановиться и Джека, пристально вглядывается ему в глаза, — придётся предоставить ей третий дар. Твой. Ты готов?  
— Да! — ни секунды не раздумывая, отвечает Джек.  
— Отлично, — с еле заметным облегчением говорит Джон. До самой палаты они больше не произносят ни слова.

***

Линии, что рисует Джон на полу возле постели Мишель, ровные и чёткие. Он максимально собран и сосредоточен, ни одного лишнего движения. Джеку жутко, по телу бегут мурашки, кажется, воздух вокруг становится гуще, плотнее. Он сжимает спинку кровати так, что белеют костяшки пальцев.  
— Готово, — поднимаясь, произносит Джон. — А, ещё одно, чтобы нас уж точно никто не потревожил.  
Джек замечает лёгкое марево по контуру комнаты и внезапно понимает, что теперь, чтобы ни случилось, никто их не услышит, никто не придёт на помощь. Он выдыхает, расправляет спину и полностью расслабляется. Джон выкидывает ладонь вперёд, в сторону Мишель, и начинает читать заклинание, тихо, но уверенно. По ту сторону постели материализуется Королева. Она растягивает губы в пустой насмешливой улыбке. Музыка из тихой навязчивой мелодии в ушах Джека превращается в давящий гул.  
— Чего ты хочешь, незнакомец? — кажется, будто её голос звучит прямо в голове.  
— Отослать тебя подальше отсюда, — силясь перекричать музыку, отвечает Джон.  
Неуловимым резким движением Королева пересекает палату и оказывается с ним лицом к лицу.  
— Не выйдет, — её улыбка становится шире.  
— А это мы посмотрим, — Джон вскидывает руку и касается её шеи, громко проговаривая слова на незнакомом Джеку языке.  
Королева смеётся, мгновение — и их тела сливаются в одно. Джон начинает тяжело оседать на пол, так что Джек едва успевает подхватить его.  
— Не вышло, план Б, прости, — успевает услышать он перед тем, как тот отключается.  
Джон приходит в себя через секунду, открывает глаза, пустые, они кажутся ледяными и бездонными. Он хватает Джека за запястье с невероятной для его комплекции силой, его ладонь будто горит огнём, голос становится чужим и гулким:  
— Третий дар. Ей нужно то, что ты никогда не сможешь вернуть обратно, — даже в таком положении и под контролем Королевы Джон успевает изумлённо вздёрнуть бровь, — ей нужна твоя удача.  
— Я готов, — пересохшими губами шепчет Джек. Такая абстрактная плата за жизнь сестры кажется ему почти смешной.  
Джон касается рукой его лба — пальцы теперь холодные, словно лёд — и вновь теряет сознание. В ту же секунду всё смолкает, тишина бьёт Джека по ушам сильнее, чем ревущая музыка. Он прислушивается к себе, но не чувствует ровным счётом никаких изменений. В палате приглушённо пикают приборы, ровно дышит Мишель, рвано вздыхает Джон, открывая глаза. Джеку больше не нужно его поддерживать, и они оба обессилено падают на пол.

***

Джон неспешно собирает вещи, зажав дымящуюся сигарету в зубах. Нормальной экскурсии по городу так и не вышло — он проспал два дня. От медитативного созерцания почти собранного чемодана его отрывает звук открывающейся двери. Он оборачивается и видит в проёме Джека.  
— Пришёл поблагодарить? — негромко спрашивает Джон.  
— Скорее, попрощаться.  
— Самолёт завтра утром.  
— Как раз успеем, — он подходит совсем близко, недвусмысленно сокращая до минимума личное пространство. — Теперь на моей стороне нет удачи, всё приходится делать самостоятельно.  
Джек улыбается легко, по-мальчишески, и Джон с горечью понимает, что тот еще не до конца осознал смысл потери. Поддаваясь настойчивым рукам, он падает на кровать и расслабленно нежится в поцелуях. Не то, чтобы он удивлён или собирается отказываться. Он понимает, что согласился ровно в ту минуту, когда предложил этому пареньку сигареты возле церкви. Джон резко переворачивается, подминая Джека под себя.  
«Пожалуй, этот принц может неплохо справиться и без удачи. Если, например, тотально везти будет кому-нибудь рядом с ним», — отстранённо думает Константин, и это, вероятно, его последняя связная мысль на весь оставшийся вечер.


End file.
